


Your hands are freezing!

by Dagoth_Menthol



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Day 3, M/M, Pining, Siegemas 2020, happy crinimas!, merry crisis!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagoth_Menthol/pseuds/Dagoth_Menthol
Summary: The GSG 9 are stationed in Berlin when they decide to go to the Christmas market. Bandit has a secret crush on one of his teammates. Will everything be exposed? Or will things turn into more than a crush?
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Elias "Blitz" Kötz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Siegemas_2020





	Your hands are freezing!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for @Grain_Crain for proof reading!!!  
> And thanks @DatGirlSuzie for taking the time for doing it, too ^^” 
> 
> Sorry for the confusion, the dates between mine and @DatGirlSuzie are switched, so... :/
> 
> I wish you all a merry christmas and may the times get better for all of us!

**Your hands are freezing!**

Snow is falling in little flakes and collects on the pathway that leads to the GSG 9 in Berlin. The team, consisting of Bandit, Blitz, IQ and Jäger were stationed at the base to give their colleagues training on how to cooperate with CTUs from other countries. Luckily they all had a break on the same days. That was the weekend of the second Advent.

They were standing at the big window in the morning with their cups of coffee in their hands. It was pretty cold outside - there were tiny ice roses at the borders on the windows - it gave them a feeling of warmth and coziness, because the room was already pretty warm. The coffee also helped the operators to retain the heat within their bodies too.  
They couldn’t await the evening. Bandit talked their ears off on the way from Hereford to Berlin, along with the nice Christmas market being held there. That Christmas market should be like any others, but his teammates were all pretty certain that he just wanted to show off his homecity. 

When they finished their coffees, there was already a considerable amount of snow on the pathway. The group was also talking to some other operators that had to pass by them in order to reach the coffee machine and tables. The view outside was just way too tempting to mindlessly watch instead of stepping away. 

There were nice conversations with the more unfamiliar teammates, but Bandit only seemed to be interested in one specific person and always tried to engage that certain someone into one on one chatter. But after they finished their cups, the team had to give up their beloved spot. They all split up and did their own little tasks. Jäger being in the workshop again, IQ and Blitz were having their morning training session. Unbeknownst to them, they always have been followed by their ghostlike teammate. 

As the sun set in the clear sky, the group began to change into their civilian clothes and headed to their destination. The Christmas market on the Berlin Alexanderplatz.  
When they exited the train station, the group was greeted by the smell of many sweets and smoke of the hot food stands. They already ate, but the team came to the overall conclusion that there is always space for sweets. While waiting at the stand the cold was already biting at their faces, but that problem soon was solved by standing a bit close to each other and by their meal. Warm waffles and the drink of their choice. 

“Hey, guys! Where do waffles go on vacation? SANDY EGGO!” 

That joke was not good. Blitz stared at them and expected to get any reaction for his joke. Instead, all he saw were blank faces. IQ rolled her eyes in annoyance, Jäger just stared at him, not knowing how to answer, and only Bandit was able to offer a sympathetic chuckle, small smile and shake of his head, while he turned around to walk off. He felt a bit ashamed of laughing at such a bad joke like that, but when Blitz made jokes, no matter how bad, it always brought a smile that brightened his almost always gloomy demeanor. This change had IQ wondering because this wasn’t a sight to see often. Bandit wasn’t smiling most of the time, when either she or Jäger would make a joke of that caliber. There was now more she had to investigate.

Bandit was leading the way again, talking about some stands that already existed, when the border opened. It was incredible to finally see it close up, after only being able to see it from afar. 

They all have been old enough to know how the times were before the Iron Curtain fell. But none of them have been in contact with it as much as Bandit had. Bandit’s monologue was also a nice change of pace, when they came to a stop every now and then, to take a good look on the things he was pointing at. The oldest German was quite excited and they were all listening to what he said contently, since he had so many memories connected to this location. 

They passed by a festive-looking shooting booth. Involuntarily they came to a stop, because there were many people watching the customers who dared to shoot at the booth. These were mostly couples that wanted to impress one another with all the prizes they would get. Bandit continued to walk but turned around to see the others weren’t following him as closely anymore. With a questioned look he raised his right eyebrow, went back to his teammates and nodded into the general direction of the booth. It was decided by them that they shall try their luck at the shooting booth.

During their wait in line they passed time by discussing the punishment for the one unlucky comrade who had the lowest score. The decision was between drinking a mix of every drink that could be purchased here, stuffing their mouths full of sweets while asking strangers questions, or cleaning their shared room (including the bathroom). Because they all were lazy and didn’t want to bother other people with their dares, they decided on the latter option. 

Jäger was the first and already set a pretty high score. Next was IQ, who was able to get a better score as Jäger. Blitz didn’t get that lucky with his try and landed as the last. Although Blitz was losing to the other two, Bandit had to admit that he looked gorgeous while doing so. His focused gaze on the target, his tense stand and the way he moved his upper body was just breathtakingly eye catching. Bandit, who was so focused on the other man didn’t realize he had been watched by a pair of attentive eyes. When it was his turn, the rifle was handed to him with a bit more force than expected, because Blitz tried to distance himself as fast and far as possible from his bad score.

Bandit was now torn between making a better score as his crush and escaping from the annoying punishment, but letting Blitz lose would ultimately worsen his mood. Bandit could lose and risk the punishment, but it would brighten the mood by earning a few laughs and lifting the tension from Blitz. Then it turned out that he didn’t need to fake his loss, because he was too distracted and missed a few shots. Hence he lost and now had to take on the punishment the next day. Luckily his “plan” went well and they all could go on their way.

Since Bandit was at a loss of places he wanted to show the others, they leisurely strolled through the rows while talking. Bandit made a few attempts to gain his crush's attention, but he failed since he couldn’t follow the topic of the conversation that much, so he couldn’t really give any output. After every person they bumped into, the distance between him and his team increased more and more, until he lost eye contact. They hadn’t heard him telling them to stop or to at least slow down.

Unnerved, he went further away from the train station and into the park that was right next to the plaza). Grumpily he went to the Neptune’s fountain at the other end of the park and sat down on the closest bench. Bandit took his pack of cigarettes out of his jacket’s pocket. He swore himself to not smoke while being back in Germany, but this situation is an exception. While puffing little clouds of smoke into the air he stared into the distance, not focusing on anything in particular. 

When he was smoking his second cigarette (he didn’t light it up immediately after finishing the first), three people approached him, throwing him out of his day-dream-like state. The little group were his teammates; each one of them holding a cup with mulled wine. After exchanging a few sentences about where Bandit has been and why he left, they were only countered by a “here,” and a shrug. A bit annoyed, IQ left and dragged Jäger with her, as she realized there was some tension between the other two me. She and Jäger said their goodbyes and supposedly returned back to base, giving their teammates time and space to talk.

Blitz looked down at the man who was drowning himself in self pity. He huffed and finally got the attention of the one in front of him. They made eye contact, but Bandit instantly averted his gaze once more. Blitz extended his arm with one of the cups in his hand and held it under Bandit’s nose. Finally, Bandit took the cup. His fingers were ice cold and stiff, so the attempt was clumsier than normal. Blitz — taking pity on the miserable man — took one of his hands away and slightly put Bandit’s on the sides. He put that hand over Bandit’s and pushed it down a bit , so it would finally fully wrap around the sides of the cup. 

Bandit let out a sigh of relief because he was able to feel his fingers again. Suddenly, it dawned on him what just happened. He tried to move his hand away again, as if he had been burned, but to no avail. Blitz was firmly pressing his hand down on the cup.

“Why are you doing this?” He almost shouted. Some people looked in his general direction, but no one stopped and just carried on as before.

“Your hands are freezing!”

That left him dumbstruck.

‘Is he really worrying about him, or is this just a faked friendliness?’ 

“Tch, let go, I can hold that cup by myself.” Bandit almost spat that out, because he was so angry. But his voice got sincere at the end of the sentence, since he realized he was in the wrong.

Sigh, “Sure...”

‘Why is there an underlying hint of disappointment?’

While Bandit was in his panicked mode, he didn’t realize that Blitz had taken a seat right next to him. The operator took the sight of the panicked man next to him in. He sighed again and massaged, with his now free hand, the bridge of his nose.

“You know, despite being our oldest team member, you really lack the understanding of how people act around you. And I thought I was dense.”

Bandit turned his shocked gaze to Blitz,unable to say anything. It was his turn to let the younger one talk.

“While I was talking to IQ about you acting off, you suddenly vanished - something I really don’t appreciate by the way. Even Jäger realized that you are a bit off nowadays. What is going on?”

Silence. Bandit had to process the situation and analyze any underlying implications. Was Blitz angry and scolding him now? Or was there some curiosity hidden beneath the accusation?

He took a gulp of his now partially warm mulled wine. 

“You know you can tell me anything that weighs on your shoulders, ja?”

‘Yeah, that is the exact reason why I keep my mouth shut’, he thought to himself. Lips pressed closed in order to not let something unwanted out.

As a result of his silence he earned a hurt look, which switched into nonchalance in an instance. ‘Why is he hurt?’ 

“You know... I am not dumb. I know when someone stares at me.”

Bandit’s jaw dropped. 

“How? Why?” Were the only words that he could croak out. He only recalled being exceptionally secretive in watching Blitz. Or was he really? Bandit really didn’t want to be in the kind of situation he finds himself in right now. He didn’t like this at all.

“You know I wasn’t born yesterday, right? So, please, for the love of God, tell me what is going on! I don’t like people sniffing around. Why did you follow IQ and I to the gym this morning? You didn’t even exercise in the slightest!”

…

“Oh come on! You are so frustrating!” Blitz abruptly stood up. He was pretty angry now — Bandit didn’t even have to look at him to know it.

Blitz sighed in frustration and anger. ‘The nerve of this grown-ass adult. Unbelievable...’ He just wanted to go away now. He wanted nothing to do with this child in a man’s body.

As Blitz turned around, he was stopped by someone grabbing his wrist. He flipped around so fast that he startled the other man. Was it due to the action or the death glare he sent into the direction of Bandit? He never got an answer to that question.

Immediately he changed his expression from pure anger to a more conflicted one. Torn between anger and pity when he saw Bandit staring at him, frightened, hurt, and especially sad.

Bandit’s voice was hoarse as he spoke and cracked from time to time. 

“I … I know. I know I can be quite a nuisance. I really didn’t mean to put you on edge, but I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“Tell me what exactly?” That came out harsher than it should. He felt sorry when he saw Bandit flinch and avert his gaze again, though not for long. They were now staring at each other again.

Bandit let go of Blitz’s wrist, realizing he had been holding it too tight. He sat back on the bench and rubbed his sweaty hands on his thighs. Then he licked his lips, because they were as dry and rough as sandpaper.

He took a huge breath to collect his courage for his words he wanted to say.

Blitz, realizing the importance of what is about to be said, held his breath in anticipation.

“I … ” Bandit cleared his throat, totally feeling uncomfortable. “I- I love you.” It came out very fast. Too fast.As if he wanted it to be over as soon as possible.

“That’s it?” Elias asked in an amused tone, relaxing in an instant, after this revelation.

Bandit looked Blitz in the eyes. He was relieved; feeling a little bit of anxiety, but also happiness.. Such true and pure happiness it made his heart flutter. 

“I love you, too.” Blitz answered with such a great and wonderful smile that it cheered Bandit up. Bandit stood up and opened his arms and they went for a hug. A bear hug to be more specific.

“I did, since the day I saw you eat that big Döner in just 3 bites.”

“What?” Bandit had to move his head back a bit in order to look into his crush’s mischievous eyes. They both had to laugh at that and when they stopped, it happened.

They leaned closer to each other. Into a long and sweet tasting kiss. As they pushed back a bit, they hugged again. Bandit resting his head on Blitz’s shoulder.

When he looked up a bit, he made eye contact with IQ, who was standing next to a giggling Jäger. He nodded at her. He was grateful he talked with her (of course not telling the subject of interest’s name) about how to approach the problem. He realized she was attentively watching his actions over the past few days in order to find out who that person was.

She nodded back in approval and smiled.

When they broke off their suffocating hug, Blitz turned around and offered Bandit his hand. He gladly took it and squeezed it reassuringly. They never wanted to ever let go of the other one’s hand.

Bandit took the initiative and walked to IQ and Jäger. Blitz was a bit flustered, when he saw that IQ and Jäger must have been watching them the whole time. as they walked in the other’s direction, they all saw Bandit walking like pride was his first name. 

To celebrate they all had quite a few drinks — all their problems were momentarily forgotten. They also took plenty of photos — each one funnier than the last — and generally enjoyed themselves. 

When the morning came, they woke up with the worst hangovers they have had in quite a long time. Bandit, being the unlucky guy he was, had to suffer after his morning coffee because Jäger -- who of course didn’t forget about the bet -- reminded him of it and how the rest of his day would be spent cleaning the messy flat.

‘Damn, couldn’t he just forget something ONCE in his lifetime?’


End file.
